


Extra Credit

by SheepParadox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Teacher-Student Relationship, reader is a 3rd year and assumed to be 18, this is really self indulgent im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepParadox/pseuds/SheepParadox
Summary: You've always been a good student but a little "extra credit" never hurt anyone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).





	

**Author's Note:**

> teacher/student is my guilty pleasure what can i say ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

As the bell rings for lunch your classmates hop up and pair up to eat with friends. You're gathering up your things when your friend walks over and asks if your eating with them. As much as you like spending time with them, theres someone you would much rather see during school hours.

“Don't tell me your studying with Iwaizumi-sensei again! I know your grades are important to you but you should take a break every once and a while.” they pout.

“Sorry, I totally bombed the last chemistry test and could really use the help.” Its not a complete lie, you got a 80, which isn’t as well as you usually do admittedly. You cant help that you're a little...distracted in that class. “I promise we can hang out after school today though!” You say as finish packing and stand up. Your friend agrees and runs off to catch up with some of their other friends.

You start making your way down the hall to where the 3rd year science classes are held. Your pulse quickens and you start feeling a little giddy at what awaits you behind the door you're now standing in front of. Theres a sign with “Test in progress, do not disturb.” printed in bold letters but you eagerly knock before sliding the door open.

Your chemistry teacher, Iwaizumi Hajime, sits at this desk wielding a red pen and thoroughly marking up the poor souls paper in front of him. Its no secret that Iwaizumi is ripped and even the slightest movement of the pen makes the muscles in his forearm flex. The sight almost leaves you drooling until Iwaizumi looks up from the paper and smiles at you.

“Good morning ____-san.” he says he sets down the pen and leans back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head. You feel your pulse speed up again, your heart hammering in your chest. Its not fair that you have a Greek god for a chem teacher.

“Good morning, Sensei!” You say back, a smile of your own spreading across your face. Iwaizumi stands up and walks towards you, and you have to contain your squeak of excitement as he leans down a presses a kiss to your lips. Both of you are very much aware of the illegality of your relationship, but to you at least, the taboo is part of the fun. The kiss is short but leaves you breathless anyway and you let a small whine slip as his lips part from your own. He lifts his hand to run it though your hair and you nuzzle into his touch.

“Cute.” He whispers, sending a rush of heat to your cheeks. He glides the hand in your hair down your arm and takes your hand into his larger one. He walks you over to his desk and you hop onto it, sending the forgotten paper fluttering to the floor. He stands between your thighs and you loop your arms around his neck. He presses his lips back to yours and this time you cant stop the happy noise that sneaks its way from your throat. Iwaizumi smiles at the sound and presses against you harder as he slides his warm tongue across your lips. You tease him by clamping your lips together. He hums against your mouth as one of his hands wander up your sock clad thigh. A light pinch on the bare skin between your sock and skirt makes you gasp and he slips his tongue between your open lips and slides it over your own. You tangle a hand into his hair and play with the soft tufts at the nape of his neck while the other one slides its way down his toned chest. He growls softly into your mouth as you run your hand over his clothed abs. The sound makes a shiver rush down your spine and a warmth pool in your stomach.

Unfortunately you have to pull back for a breath, but it doesn’t stop Iwaizumi from ducking his head into your neck and running his lips over your hammering pulse. You pant as his hands wander from where they had been resting on your waist back down to your thighs. He trails his fingers over the elastic of your socks and you let out a gasp as they glide over the ticklish skin of your inner thigh.

“These look nice on you, ____-san” He mutters into your neck before planting another kiss there, pulling away to look at your flushed face. The warmth in you stomach grows when you see the hungry look in his eyes. You make a mental note to wear thigh highs more often.

“Sensei, plea-”

The sound of the bell cuts you off before you were able to voice your plea. You must have been pouting without realizing it because Iwaizumi places a kiss on your forehead before backing away. You slide off the desk, landing on shaky legs. You feel a strong hand on you shoulder balancing you and you look up to see a rather sheepish looking Iwaizumi. As confident as he is in the moment, you can tell that hes always worried that he pushed his boundaries with you too far afterwords. You smile in hopes to quell his worry.

“Should I come back after school for some more “practice”, Sensei?” You practically purr the title and this time its Iwaizumi that shudders.

“A little extra credit never hurt anyone.” he says as he places one last chaste kiss to your lips before letting you go. As you go to grab your things you see him adjust himself out of the corner of your eye. You smirk as you walk to the door. ' _Hes probably glad he has a desk to hide behind'_ you think as try to put a neutral look back on your face. You slide the door open and, at least you hope, walk casually past the first few early students. You really hope that no one notices light flush to your cheeks and your kiss swollen lips.

You make your way down the hall and your find your friend waiting by the door. They greet you with a smile and you return it as you two settle into your seats.

“So how was the tutor session ___-chan?” they ask.

“It went pretty well I guess? We just went over some of the problems I was having trouble with.” You can feel a blush starting to creep up your neck at the memory of what had actually happened. You hope that your friend doesn’t notice. If they do they don't say anything and soon the bell rings and the teacher walks in. You do your best to pay attention, but after five minutes of note taking your mind begins to wander back to Iwaizumi. You remember how his lips felt as they wandered over your neck and your dwindling arousal returns full force. You shuffle in your seat as you feel yourself grow wet. ' _Its going to be a long day'_ you internally groan.

The rest of the school day drags on for what seems like ever. You have to fight to ignore the lustful thoughts swimming through your mind and pay attention in all of your classes. When the last bell finally rings your heart jumps into your throat in excitement. You walk with your friend to their clubroom and tell them that you will meet up afterwords. They wave to you as they slip though the door and you turn around an make a bee line back towards the 3rd year classrooms. You're out of breath by the time your standing back in front of Iwaizumi's classroom door. The arousal you have been fighting with for the past few hours is now stronger than ever as you knock and slide the door open. Iwaizumi is writing tomorrows lesson on the board and even through the pressed dress shirt you can see the muscles in his shoulder and back flexing as he writes. ' _He has to be doing this to me on purpose'_ you think as he sets down the marker and turns to face you.

“Good afternoon, Sensei” You purr as you make your way over to his desk.

“Good afternoon, ___-san” he greets with a smirk as he settles in his chair. You drop your bag beside his desk and move to straddle his legs. He hums as he sets his hands on you hips and pulls you closer. You gasp as he drags your wetness over his thigh and lightly nips at your neck.

“Someones already excited and we haven't even started. What a naughty girl.” He teases as he pulls you against him again. You rest your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself as pleasure races up your spine.

“I've been thinking about you all day Sensei.” You sigh as you continue to roll your hips on his thigh. “I couldn’t focus in my classes because all I could think about was how good your mouth felt.” You gasp as he nips at your neck again. You can tell he wants to leave a mark on your smooth skin and hes trying to hold back. What you're doing now is risky enough as it is, you don't need any physical evidence of your encounters.

“Hmm, maybe Sensei should punish you for not paying attention.” he muses as he runs a hand up your back to fist in your hair. He tugs at it lightly and you moan at the felling before he crashes his lips on to yours. He nibbles at your bottom lip before running his tongue over it. You don't even think about teasing him this time and easily let him in. You roll your hips against his again and he moans into your mouth. You feel him growing harder underneath you and your heart beat speeds up at the feeling. One of your hands slide over his chest and you can feel his own heart hammering beneath the muscle. The hand in your hair slides down to rest on your thigh as the other slithers its way under the layers of your uniform. You moan as his warm hand slips farther up your stomach and his fingers find their way to your bra. You pull away to watch the movement of his hand hidden by your blouse and sigh as he squeezes your breast gently.

“This doesn’t seem like a punishment to me Sensei” you said. The hand on your thigh pinches you and you squeak.

“You should know better than to backtalk your Sensei, ___-san” He points out as he pulls his hand out of your shirt. For a moment you're worried that you might actually be in trouble and start to apologize when he smiles and quickly kisses you again. “You should use that mouth in more productive ways.” he says and it only takes a moment for you to catch on.

“Of course Sensei.” you purr as you slide off his lap and kneel in front of him. You run your hands up his toned thighs, stopping at his belt. You undo the buckle and the button on his slacks before slowly pulling down the zipper. He groans and rolls his hips to try to make you move faster but you stop and look up at him teasingly instead.

“___-san.” He warns, tangling his hand in your hair again. You smirk up at him, but continue to free him from his pants. You fish your hand into his slacks and pull out his semi-erect cock. The tip is already leaking pre-cum and you waste no time in lapping at the head. He sighs as your tongue curls around the tip and his hand tightens in your hair as you slip the head past your lips. You slowly bob your head on his shaft. You feel his hand lightly pushing you down and his hips buck when you suck your way back up to the tip. You wrap your hand around what you can't fit into your mouth and he moans as your tongue runs over the slit on the head of his cock. You swallow the pre-cum thats pooling in your mouth and his hips stutter as he feels your tighten around him. You gag as he accidentally rolls his hips too far and his cock slips farther down your throat. He runs his hand through your hair gently as an apology.

Suddenly theres a knock on the door and both of you freeze. Iwaizumi pales as he pushes you off of his cock. He clears his throat before straightening his clothing. You scoot farther under the desk as he rolls his chair closer.

“C-come in!” Iwaizumi calls, his voice a little raspy. The door slides open and you hear foot steps walking towards the two of you. The footsteps stop a little ways in front of the desk and you look up at Iwaizumi.

“Pardon the intrusion Iwaizumi-sensei, but I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and I wont be able to make it to your class. So I was wondering what the homework is for tomorrow so I don’t get too behind.” the student asks and you hear them flipping through a notebook. You eye the dick in front of you and bite you lip as an idea crosses your mind.

“Oh, uh, problems 1-10 on page 285. The chapter before should hel-” he coughs into his fist to cover the groan as you wrap your mouth back around his cock and suck. His foot nudges you hard in the thigh but you pay it no mind as you swallow him to the base. You look up at him through your eyelashes to see him clenching his jaw. You smirk around him and he kicks you again.

“Sensei, are you ok?” the student asks. You hear them step closer and Iwaizumi coughs again.

“I'm just getting a little sick is all, but don't worry about me.” He says. “Just read the chapter before the review questions and I can help you when you come back.” He leans his elbows on his desk to further cover you. You hear the student writing the problems in their notebook.

“Okay! Thank you Sensei!” they chirp and you hear them walk to the door, “Oh, and I hope you feel better!” Iwaizumi thanks them and waves and you hear the door slide shut. Iwaizumi waits an moment before setting back in his seat and letting out a deep breath. He shoots you a look that goes right to you dripping arousal. You're definitely in trouble now. You pull off his dick with a pop and look at him as innocently as possible.

“You've been very bad, ___-san. Looks like I really will have to punish you now.” He growls as he pulls you up. You feel his hands grab at the backs of your thighs. He easily picks you up and drops you onto his desk. He then walks over to the door and locks it, along with turning off the lights. The setting sun casts shadows across his face making his features look sharper than normal. You slip a hand to your soaked panties and moan at finally getting friction where you needed it most. Iwaizumi crosses the room in a few steps and swats you hand away.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself.” he states and you squirm in desperation. He kisses you hard, all teeth and tongue and you moan into his mouth as he grinds his cock into your clothed pussy. You wrap your legs around his hips to bring him even closer. He slides his hand up your thigh and rubs over your wet panties. You whine and buck you hips but he keeps avoiding your clit entirely. He nips at your bottom lip and runs his fingers back over you. Finally he wiggles his fingers underneath your panties and slips them through your wet folds. You pull away from his lips and gasp at finally being touched.

“Sensei!” You head lolls back and you moan as he slips a finger into you. He thrusts it into you a few times before adding a second. You whine as he scissors them inside you. He curls them over a spot that makes you see stars and you have to cover your mouth to keep from shouting.

“Shhh, ___-san. We don’t want to get caught do we?” he says. You shake your head and he leans in to kiss you. He slips a third finger into you dripping entrance and you whimper at the stretch. He fingers you a little bit longer before pulling them out and pushing your panties aside.

“Sensei, please!” You moan.

“Sensei doesn't know what you need unless you tell him ___-san” he teases. He locks eyes with you as he rubs his cock between your folds.

You feel your blush creep down your neck. “Fuck me Sensei.”

He groans and pulls you closer to the edge of the desk by your thighs. He lines himself up with your entrance and slowly presses into to you. Both of you moan as he pushes all the way to the hilt. He lightly presses on your shoulder and you lay down flat on the desk. He pulls out until only the tip is still in you, then slams back into you.

“Sensei!!” you gasp as he continues his rough pace. He leans down to bury his face into you neck and sucks lightly at your collarbone. One of your hands curl into his shirt as the other one slithers down your body to rub at your clit. You moan at the friction and Iwaizumi growls as you tighten around him. His hand finds its way under your shirt again and squeezes your breast before sliding your bra up over them. He tweaks a nipple between his thumb and finger and you whine. The heat thats been coiling in your stomach tightens and you know that you wont last much longer. “Sensei,” you whimper “I'm so close Sensei.”

“Cum for me ___-san” he groans into your ear.

You feel the coil snap and send you tumbling into oblivion as he fucks you through your orgasm. Your walls tighten around him and he only lasts a few more thrusts before following suit. He pulls out of you and growls as he cums over your thighs, barely missing your socks and skirt. He sits back down in his chair panting and you sit up on your elbows and to catch your own breath. You reach over and grab some tissues on his desk to clean yourself up with. His hand stops you and he takes the tissues from your hand.

“I'm the one who got you dirty, so let me clean up.” He says as he wipes the rest of his cum off your thigh. He tosses the soiled tissues in the trash can under the desk and fixes your panties and skirt. You fish your hand up your shirt and pull your bra back down from around your neck. He presses a kiss to your forehead and you smile. A ring from your bag pulls you out from the after glow and Iwaizumi leans down to pick it up and sets it in your lap. You dig out your phone and find that your friend's club has ended and they're waiting for you by the front gates. You tell Iwaizumi this and he smiles and lets you hop off his desk.

“Thanks for the “extra credit” Sensei.” you giggle as you lean up and plat a kiss on his jaw.

“Anytime, ___-san” He winks and you blush. He walks you to the door and unlocks it and you step outside.

“I'll see you tomorrow!” You wave as you walk down the hall.

“See you tomorrow! Stay safe!” He waves back and walks back into the room.

When you make it to the front gate your friend is sitting on the bench looking at their phone.

“Catch any new Pokemon while I was gone?” They jump and whip their head towards you. When they see you they just sigh and show you their phone.

“No! The only Pokemon around here are Rattatas and Pidgeys. Living in the suburbs sucks!” They complain in a huff as they put their phone away and stand up. You laugh until they poke at the forming bruise on your collarbone.

“___-chan is that what I think it is?” they ask. Your hand shoots up and you try to think of an excuse until they continue. “Ah, did you finally get with Akita-kun? I knew you both liked each other!” they say with a smug look on their face.

“T-thats none of your businesses!” You yell.

“Hm, but hickies right after a confession is a little fast don't you think? Oh, well its not my relationship I guess.” They muse. You sigh. As annoying as trying to convince them that you're not dating a person you’ve talked to only a handful of times, your secret is still safe. You and your friend walk home together and you definitely didn’t catch the Dratini they’ve been wanting as payback.

 


End file.
